Something Missing
by natil99
Summary: Basic Ginny and Draco story! Rated pg.13 just in case! Ya never know? READ!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything J.K Rowling has created!  
  
Introduction  
I was not one of the popular girls but I did have friends and I always felt loved by my family, I mean with all those brothers how can you not feel loved? But I always felt something missing........I didn't discover what is was until I entered Hogwarts and then I went to that dueling club, Oh why did I go? I didn't realize until now how it changed my life. I guess I can tell you. But wait I should probably start from the beginning before everything, before him......  
My name is Ginny Weasley. When I was born my mother said I was a blessing amongst all those boys. I was her one and only daughter. Despite our lack of money my mum always made sure that I especially had enough. Oh and trust me I always did have enough maybe not the newest or best of anything, but always what I needed. The one time a year my parents splurged was birthdays. Oh! The Birthdays my mum would cook us our favorite food and then we would get a gift. Even when we went to Hogwarts my mum would still send me food and presents. In my third year I even had a small party with Hermione, Ron, my friends and Harry. Well now I guess you are wondering Hermione is my second best friends behind Luna, Ron is my brother and Harry well I had crush on him for years. But not anymore. Seriously I don't like Harry Potter. Well back to what I was saying, all my brothers received their letters and all went away to school. During that year with just my parents I was spoiled so much and even though I was so happy like I said before something was missing. Finally I received my letter, I was finally going to get to go to Hogwarts the school I had heard so many stories about. When shopping for school books I was slipped a diary by no other than himself Lucius Malfoy. At the beginning I thought the diary was my savior I told it all my secrets but it turned on me bringing me down into the Chamber of Secrets. Of course Harry Potter saved me but I will always have that emotional scar. Then I started my third year and this is really where my story starts........... 


	2. Ginny's Third Year

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything J.K Rowling has created!  
  
Ginny's Third Year  
You might have noticed I didn't say anything about my second year, well there is nothing to talk about. Nothing at all I mean Sirius Black, yada yada! But this is my story! Mine and it starts in my third year! Here I go! "So Ginny, did you have a fun summer?" Luna asked. She was my best friend besides Hermione, but Hermione was always off with Harry and Ron. "Yeh I guess I did! What about you?" I responded. "I went to Europe. Paris had the best shopping! I LOVED IT!" I was jealous.  
  
Shopping HELLO? But all I said was "WAY COOL!" Finally we made it to the Great Hall I was completely starved after that long tedious train ride! Snacks can only fill you up so much! I wanted real food. I tried to rush ahead of the slow moving stupid Slytherins ahead of me. And then I had a klutz attack. I bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy. Not the person I wanted to see at the moment. Definitely not! I was so surprised though all he did was laugh. Just laugh. You might say hey he laughed way mean! But he always has snide remarks but this time there were none. NONE!! Hello anything wrong? As I was pondering this Luna guided me over to our seats at our table. The sorting as usual was boring. So I glanced a look over at Malfoy and weird enough he was sitting without Pansy, Crabbe and annoying Goyle. Without them?? Hello there is something definitely wrong here! But what exactly? Luna cut off my thought process chattering about the hot Ravenclaw named Eric. Well he was hot and apparently was born in American but moved when he turned 8 so he could go to Hogwarts I looked over and believe me or not he was looking at me too. ME! Ginny Weasley, I mean I never thought I was that pretty until later in life when people started insisting I was. Sorry back to what I was saying. I looked at him and he winked. AHHH! He was so cute! I turned back around focusing my attention on Luna again. It was going to be an interesting year! 


	3. First Day Jitters

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything J.K Rowling has created!  
  
First Day Jitters  
That first morning back at Hogwarts it was totally weird. I had the jitters. I was worried about my schedule, about taking Arithmancy with the fourth years, (don't ask how I got in I still don't know to this day) even about Eric. The Ravenclaw I had talked to once. Only once. But still he did wink at me. Right? Or am I dreaming? AHHH! Eric. Anyway I did get my schedule and it was normal except that..... well..... I HAD ARITHMANCY WITH THE SLYHTERINS ONLY! What? How did this happen? I wasn't even going to be in class with Hermione? I decided something was very wrong and was going to ask my head of house how this happened. Well guess what happened? I was told that there was no more room in any of the other classes and that no I could not be transferred to basic Arithmancy. Walking back to my table I glanced down at my watch and believe it or not I was late for Arithmancy. AHHH!!! I was running through the halls trying to get to the classroom on the other SIDE of the castle. When I ran smack dab into.......no not Draco but Eric! OMG! I was so embarrassed I couldn't believe it. I thought I would fall over again but I didn't! THANK YOU GOD! And then Eric said "Late for class? Gotta Go! See ya Ginny!" I was so excited he knew my name and wanted to see me around. I could hardly breathe when I entered the classroom and trust me I stopped breathing when I saw that the only seat was next to Draco Malfoy. So I took my seat next to Malfoy and when he didn't say anything rude or snide I did faint really I did faint this time. And I fell into Malfoy's arms. 


	4. Hospital Wing?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything J.K Rowling has created!  
  
Hospital Wing?  
I opened my eyes that morning no not to find my dormitory like usual but the hospital wing. The Hospital Wing? What how in the heck did I get here? Seriously how did I? OMG! It all came flooding back. I was sitting next to Malfoy in Arithmancy from now on. How did it happen? Yet again I was baffled by the fact that he had been sitting alone. Come on not only was he Prince of Evil but he was and I had to admit pretty cute. Aggh! I still can't believe I thought that even all this time later............ Then Madame Pomfrey walked in always checking on her unprotected weak patients. (Poor Us) I asked Madame Pomfrey exactly happened and if anyone came into visit me. Well she said I fainted from stress and surprise and that Malfoy brought me in. Though she says Malfoy said to tell me that "He only did it because I fainted into his arms!" and "Not because he likes me!" I was also visited during my sleep by Luna and Hermione. Hang on....Malfoy actually cared or at least it mattered that he made his point clear. Usually he didn't care what I or anyone else thought about him. I felt dizzy again, but luckily at the moment I felt like I was going to faint Ron and Harry came into the room with no other than himself Eric trailing along behind. AHHH!!! Did I look alright? I could've killed Ron and Harry for bringing guests when I looked like I had died and rose again. But all I said was "HI." Like an idiot. Eric, Harry and Ron all responded with chirpy "Hello Ginny" 's. Mdame Pomfrey told me I could leave as long as someone escorted me to class. Luckily Eric volunteered before Ron could. I could tell by the look on Ron's face that he didn't know why he had invited a Ravenclaw along.  
As Eric was escorting me to potions, which he had to, we started to talk about stuff and I was managing pretty well until he said it. The words that cause me to freeze up around guys. "So...Ginny, what are you doing next weekend?" Ummmmm........Please don't ask what is wrong with me all I can say being asked out makes me nervous. Then I said nothing. NOTHING. We arrived at the potions class and all I wanted to do was scream out "I do want to go out with you." But Eric had figured I was trying to turn him down so he mumbled something then ran in to the dungeon. I stood frozen. What should I do? I like this guy right? YES! I Did! I really thought I liked this guy! So I was going to talk to him yes I was! But not now. 


End file.
